wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Malfurion Stormrage
|affiliation = Sentinels, Cenarion Circle, Druids, Alliance |occupation = Archdruid of the Night Elves, Co-head of the night elf government World of Warcraft: Stormrage, p.394-395, Arch-druid of the Moonglade |location = Temple of the Moon, Darnassus; Nazj'vel, Darkshore; Mount Hyjal; Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows |status = Alive |relatives = Tyrande Whisperwind (wife), Shandris Feathermoon (surrogate daughter) Illidan Stormrage (twin brother) |mentors = Cenarius |students = Hamuul Runetotem, Fandral Staghelm, Broll Bearmantle, many other night elf druids |alignment = Chaotic good }} '''Malfurion Stormrage' was the first night elf druid, and initiated the mainstream use of druidism among the night elven people ten millennia ago under tutelage of the demigod Cenarius within Val'sharah. Through Malfurion's guidance, the kaldorei managed to successfully halt the Burning Legion's first invasion of Azeroth during the War of the Ancients. In its aftermath, he became the greatest of the world's archdruids. Malfurion Stormrage is the twin brother of Illidan Stormrage, as well as the loving and beloved husband of the high priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind. Together, the two have represented the highest leadership of the night elves ever since the fall of Queen Azshara and her Highborne caste. Malfurion is often referred to as shan'do, which means "Honored Instructor" in Darnassian. Connected deeply to the ebb and flow of all life on Azeroth and bearing ten thousand years of responsibility and experience, he is one of the most powerful and venerated mortals of the Warcraft universe. He is voiced by Ed Trotta. Chris Metzen commented that Malfurion Stormrage is his personal favorite character in the Warcraft lore. Biography War of the Ancients ]] Malfurion was the most dedicated of Cenarius' three disciples. In the ancient world before the Great Sundering, Malfurion was a respected scholar loyal to his admired Queen Azshara. He was among the first to notice the distance Azshara and her followers were keeping from their people, and he began to suspect that the powers granted by the Well of Eternity were not as pure as all had believed. Though he could not possibly fathom what was soon to come, Malfurion knew that the Kaldorei would be forever changed. Azshara and her Highborne were interested in the Well and ordered them to find as much as possible about the well. As time passed, the Highborne learned how to draw power from the Well and manipulate its energies. Finally, Azshara's reckless use of magic drew the attention of Sargeras, Enemy of All Life and Lord of the Burning Legion. By opening a portal in Azshara's palace, Azshara's Highborne sorcerers, led by High Lord Counselor Xavius, let hordes of demons into Kalimdor, including the Legion's commanders — Archimonde, Mannoroth, and Hakkar the Houndmaster — enabling them to run rampant among the lands and striking down all who opposed them. The night elves desperately fought them back, but too many were falling to lend them aid. The Burning Legion was winning. The highborne also managed to cast a bigger portal over the Well of Eternity to start the summoning of Sargeras. But from the ranks of the desperate Kaldorei rose Malfurion Stormrage. Convincing his twin brother, Illidan, to forsake the use of magic, Malfurion and his love, Tyrande Whisperwind, high priestess of Elune, quickly went to seek out the demigod Cenarius in the hopes that he might have reprieve for their beleaguered people. Even with the help of Cenarius and Alexstrasza the Dragon Queen, Malfurion knew that his people could not stand up to the constant barrage of demonic invaders. Believing the Well of Eternity to be their gateway, Malfurion decided that it must be destroyed. Knowing that its destruction would render them mortal and without any magic, the night elves reluctantly agreed to storm Azshara's stronghold and bring an end to the invasion. However, Illidan, spurred by his addiction to magic and his frustrated love for Tyrande, refused to give up his power, and left their resistance to warn the Highborne. Knowing that Illidan would quickly reach them, Malfurion attacked immediately to retain some surprise. Azshara and her highborne were prepared for them, and her chaotic magics ripped Malfurion's forces to shreds. But it was the sight of Tyrande falling to the hands of Azshara's former Highborne, now transformed into satyrs that gave Malfurion the strength for one final strike. Azshara's battle with Malfurion threw the portal out of its magical alignment, and the vortex grew unstable. Malfurion cast a spell to create a gigantic gale that would rip all the demons from the ground and send them on a one-way trip into the Well and to the Twisting Nether. The Well of Eternity then started to collapse on itself, pulling land, Azshara's palace and the ruined city of Zin-Azshari into itself. Although Sargeras knew that the portal was closing, he tried to do the unthinkable - step into the portal to recreate it and enter Azeroth. The portal finally collapsed and trapped Sargeras in it. The Well of Eternity exploded in a catastrophic eruption that left the world sundered forever. However, Malfurion survived. Constructing crude rafts and sailing to what would become Kalimdor, Malfurion, Tyrande, and Cenarius agreed to lead their people to a new home. To their horror, however, a lake atop Mount Hyjal had become fouled by the magical energies of the Well of Eternity, which they had hoped was gone forever. Illidan, who had sought to preserve the arcane magic he was addicted to, had taken seven vials of the Well's waters and poured three of them into the lake, creating a new Well of Eternity. Knowing that Illidan's addiction to magic would always be a threat to the safety of the world, Malfurion imprisoned his brother in the caverns below Hyjal; the Barrow Deeps. However, with the Sundering still fresh in their minds, Malfurion and the night elves dared not attempt to destroy the new Well. Seeking the counsel of the Aspects, Malfurion requested the presence of Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu, returned from their hiding places, and they were shocked to hear of the new Well. All of them suspected that the Burning Legion would sniff out its energies once again and find Azeroth a second time. Malfurion agreed, and they all decided to safeguard this Well. To this end, they created the World Tree, Nordrassil, which they pledged to use to protect the Well of Eternity and the night elves themselves. Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, grew the tree herself from an enchanted acorn of G'Hanir. Nozdormu, the Timeless, placed an enchantment upon the tree: for as long as it stood, the night elves would never die of old age or sickness. Ysera, the Dreamer, linked Nordrassil to the Emerald Dream. Through the tree, she would slowly rebuild the world. However, to maintain the Emerald Dream, she needed consciousnesses to roam its eternal pathways. To sustain it, all the druids agreed to sleep for centuries at a time, despite the years they would lose, and be linked to the Emerald Dream forever. Malfurion and Tyrande helped their people rebuild their society amongst the forests of Ashenvale surrounding Hyjal. Cenarius taught them the ways of the wood, and Malfurion grew considerably in power as he learned the art of the druid, and he became a great Archdruid, first among his people. Though he dearly wished to remain with Tyrande, Malfurion and his druid kindred slept peacefully for many years until they were awakened by an attack by Dath'Remar and the Highborne survivors. He was quickly routed, but the druids refused to destroy them with so many lives already lost, so Malfurion decided that the Highborne were to be exiled. Dath’remar and his followers would later become the high elves. Though it pained his heart beyond belief, Malfurion left Tyrande to rejoin the Emerald Dream, settling into his long sleep in Stormrage Barrow Dens on the Moonglade Island. :''At times, it is hinted that Malfurion and the other druids were asleep for all ten millenia between the War of the Ancients and the Third War, awakening only in times of great peril. However, most sources agree that there was a cycle, and that the druids would awaken every few centuries to interact with their wives, sisters, and daughters. This cycle could be easily interrupted if needed, but the druids must return to the Dream at the earliest opportunity. Eternity's End .]] Ten thousand years later the second coming of the legion pushed Tyrande to reawaken the druids. After battling through the three enchanted keepers of the grove — Lightning Protector, Fire Protector, and Ice Protector — she reached the Horn of Cenarius. Malfurion was awakened to the sound of the Horn of Cenarius. He could sense the corruption and decay of his land, even in the Emerald Dream, and when he awoke, he summoned treants from the forest to dispose of the undead invaders who were closing on his Den. Tyrande, responsible for his awakening, told him that Archimonde had returned to Kalimdor, and he had brought the Burning Legion with him. Malfurion immediately knew what the warlock was after; he would assail Mount Hyjal, and attempt to drain the mystical energies of Nordrassil. Their mission was clear: they had to awaken the druids and stop Archimonde. When Malfurion saw the outlander races battling the undead, he thought that perhaps they would make good allies in the coming conflict. But Tyrande immediately rejected the idea, stating that they had killed Cenarius, and deserved whatever fate the undead had in store for them. This savage nature became more prevalent as they attempted to awaken the druids of the talon, sleeping in the Druid of the Talon's Barrow Dens in Winterspring. Tyrande found a group of furbolgs, whom she had tried to help in Ashenvale, and who were now corrupted by the darkening shadow. Tyrande's forces killed them all. They fought their way through the undead, with orcs and humans fighting them at every turn, until they reached the Barrow Dens, where Malfurion sounded the Horn of Cenarius. The druid of the talon awoke, and pledged to help Malfurion awaken the druids of the claw in the Barrow Deeps of Hyjal. Upon entering the mountainous caverns, Malfurion and Tyrande discovered gigantic spiders and other creatures, vastly mutated by the evil corruption, even within the sanctity of Hyjal. Soon, they came upon a doorway that led to the halls which held Malfurion's treacherous brother, Illidan. Despite Malfurion's protests, Tyrande entered the prison to free Illidan. Malfurion continued on, and found that the druids of the claw had forgotten themselves, and had embraced their feral bear forms as opposed to their night elven forms. The druids' minds were now identical to those of bears, making them impossible to reason with. But with the Horn of Cenarius, Malfurion broke them free of this state. Grateful to have their minds restored, the druids of the claw agreed to participate in the fight against the Legion. Meanwhile, Tyrande had released Illidan, hoping that he could also make a significant contribution in the war effort. Still, after all these years, Malfurion refused to trust Illidan for his betrayal. Illidan pointedly reminded Malfurion that they fought the demons together once, but Malfurion was adamant; he would have nothing to do with this. Illidan took a force of night elves into the corrupted forests of Felwood, and began to battle Tichondrius. Tyrande and Malfurion immediately rushed to reinforce Illidan, but when they arrived, Illidan was already victorious, and in the form of a monstrous demon. Illidan had claimed the powers of the Skull of Gul'dan for his own in order to gain the power to slay Tichondrius. Malfurion and Tyrande both could not believe Illidan's dire choice, and Malfurion banished him from the forests forever. Illidan did not bother to argue with his brother, and left of his own accord. That night, Malfurion received a vision. A great raven came to him and told him to bring Tyrande to the base of Mount Hyjal. Curious, he did as was instructed, and they met Jaina and Thrall, the leaders of the outlander forces in Kalimdor. Tyrande rebuked them and was about to battle them when suddenly the raven appeared, revealing himself to be Medivh, the last Guardian of Tirisfal. Medivh convinced the night elves to join forces with the outlanders in a last ditch effort to stop Archimonde's relentless assault towards the world tree. Tyrande reluctantly agreed. From "The Sacrifice" at Hyjal's summit, where the World Tree and the Well of Eternity rested, Malfurion formed a plan of attack. The defenders quickly built fortifications all the way up the mountain, and prepared for Archimonde's ascent. Malfurion knew what had to be done; in order for Archimonde to be defeated, he had to unleash the powers of the world tree upon the mighty demon lord. Archimonde, aided by three of his most powerful remaining lieutenants (the lich Rage Winterchill, Azgalor, successor of Mannoroth, and Anetheron, successor of Tichondrius) laid siege to Hyjal, ripping through Jaina and Thrall's bases. Finally, he came to Tyrande's last stronghold, and in turn, tore it to shreds, blew open the enchanted gates, and made his way to the World Tree. Tyrande and Malfurion watched as he approached, heedless of the Ancestral Guardians who had gathered during the battle, at the base of the World Tree. Archimonde's victory over the desperate defenders had made him overconfident, and he was completely unaware of the trap they had set for him. When Archimonde reached the Tree, Malfurion sounded the Horn of Cenarius. The thousands of Ancestral Guardians, roused by nature herself, stirred from the trees and attacked Archimonde, detonating in an explosion so large it unmade Archimonde and incinerated the forests atop Hyjal, shattering the world tree and ending the night elves' immortality. Terror of the Tides While checking on Nordrassil one day after many months from the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Malfurion and Tyrande were unexpectedly met by a runner from Maiev the warden, pleading for assistance against Illidan. The former demon hunter had resurfaced and recruited a race of amphibious snake-people known as naga to aid him in his plans, which had come to include the attempted slaughter of Shadowsong and her troops. Malfurion immediately left with Tyrande to assist them. Malfurion brought mountain giants with him to aid in the battle, and they battled through hordes of naga to reach Maiev. When they did, she was upset with Tyrande since the priestess had killed many of Maiev's Watcher guards when she freed Illidan. Malfurion stopped the argument between the two women before it broke into a fight and advised them to set aside their personal feud until Illidan was dealt with. They battled fiercely against the naga, until they finally confronted Illidan when he captured Tyrande. But he let her go with a warning not to go after him, and fled before they could apprehend him. They followed him across the sea, and landed on the shores of Lordaeron. ''.]] Troubled by the corruption of the forests, Malfurion retreated into the woods to commune with the forest spirits, but commanded Maiev and Tyrande to forget their differences for the time being in his absence during their search for Illidan. As he went into the woods, Malfurion felt the pain of the earth, and was met by benevolent spirits of the forest who granted him a vision of Northrend, which was crumbling apart due to Illidan's reckless magics with the Eye of Sargeras. Malfurion feared for the world and resolved to stop his brother. But when he found Maiev, he could not see Tyrande. Maiev sadly reported that Tyrande had fallen in battle, torn apart by the Undead and that because they were chasing Illidan in the First place which caused Tyrande's "Death". Infuriated, Malfurion led his forces against Illidan's naga, and with the help of Maiev and her new ally, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, leader of the Blood Elves, they defeated Illidan's forces and captured him. Illidan explained that his spell was meant to defeat their common enemy: the Undead Scourge, and that his mission was to destroy The Lich King. But Malfurion refused to listen to Illidan and accused him of causing Tyrande's death, but Kael chimed in, saying that it was premature to assume her dead, and that she had only been swept down a river into the Undead Lands. Realizing that he had been deceived, Malfurion entangled Maiev with roots and left to look for Tyrande, with Illidan volunteering with his naga to scour the river. When they found Tyrande, she and a small contingent of Sentinels were desperately battling the undead. Illidan fought to get to her through the river with his naga while Malfurion fended off the undead attackers. Finally, they pushed through the undead forces and Illidan rescued Tyrande. When Illidan brought Tyrande back to Malfurion, he was grateful. He decided that Illidan had earned his freedom, but Malfurion warned his brother that if he ever threaten the night elves again, he would not be so forgiving. Illidan agreed to those terms, and opened a mystic portal to Outland. As he retreated, Maiev caught up with them, and furiously chastised Malfurion and Tyrande for allowing Illidan to leave. In a rage, she and her Watchers followed Illidan into his portal. Tyrande tried to stop her, but Malfurion told her to not bother, knowing that nothing they could say would change the vengeful Warden's mind. All that they could do was pray that she does not cause even more destruction than Illidan did. With a heavy sigh, Malfurion and Tyrande left to return to their own realm and people, for there was still work to be done. Afterwards Malfurion Stormrage stands as both prophet and savior to his people. Some time after returning to Kalimdor alongside Tyrande, he learned that a number of night elves were planning to create a new World Tree in the hopes of regaining their lost immortality. Malfurion warned against it, arguing that nature would never bless such a selfish act. Shortly after that, Malfurion returned to the spirit realm known as the Emerald Dream, to replenish his powers after the events of the Second Invasion of the Burning Legion. Recently, something went wrong with Malfurion's dreamstate. Now he is trapped somewhere within the Dream, beyond even the reach of the green dragons who control it. In-game quests and events indicate he is fighting alongside Cenarius's spirit against the Nightmare. Whether he does not return by choice or because he has been made Unwaking by the Nightmare is unknown. What is known is that with Malfurion lost, the night elves continue to stumble blindly into darkness... After speaking with the druids in Moonglade, Brann Bronzebeard was given an explanation behind the mysterious circumstances of Malfurion's coma — that someone actually attacked Malfurion. "An unknown assailant recently did ''something to the famed leader of the druids, Malfurion Stormrage, and he has been in some sort of catatonic state ever since. With the knowledge that the Cenarion Circle has an enemy powerful enough to incapacitate their leader, the druids have become increasingly worried and suspicious. After speaking with some of the druids here, I learned some unusual — and unsettling — facts."Lands of Mystery, pg. 19 Brann believes that whatever did this may be one of the most powerful entities in the world. "Prime suspects are Remulos and Fandral Staghelm, since they are the only druids powerful enough to potentially sabotage Malfurion’s efforts in the Emerald Dream; but perhaps the betrayer wasn’t a druid at all."Lands of Mystery, pg. 20 With Malfurion missing, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the druids, convincing the Circle of Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for the elves to rebuild, and that it was time for them regain their immortality. With the approval of the Circle, and over the objection of a number of other groups, Staghelm and the most powerful druids grew Teldrassil, the new World Tree. The details of Malfurion's condition were a state secret. Only the highest-ranking members of the Cenarion Circle and the Sisterhood of Elune were aware of it. The Nightmare Lord and the Return of Stormrage In the novel, Stormrage, it is revealed that Malfurion has been captured in the Emerald Dream and is being tortured and used by the Nightmare Lord for the purpose of conquering both the Emerald Dream AND Azeroth. The Nightmare Lord was the ruler of the Emerald Nightmare, the terrible plague that covers the Emerald Dream, and later revealed to really be Malfurion's old enemy Xavius. With the help of Tyrande Whisperwind, Broll Bearmantle, the dragon aspects Ysera & Alexstrasza, King Varian Wrynn, and host of others, Malfurion was able to escape the clutches of the Nightmare and return to the physical plane of Azeroth for the first time since the Third War. With the help of his comrades he was able to stop the Nightmare Lord and put an end to the threat of the Emerald Nightmare. At the same time, Malfurion discovered the cause of Teldrassil's corruption and removed it, enabling the tree to become the haven and monument it was meant to be. After the threat of the Nightmare was stifled, Malfurion and Tyrande Whisperwind took time to finally relish that they were together once again. Without wasting any time and with the blessings of Ysera & Alexstrasza, well wishes from the leaders of the Alliance and even Thrall of the Horde, the two were finally married in the capital city of the Night Elves, Darnassus. In World of Warcraft Malfurion was in a comatose state prior to the events of World of Warcraft, and remained that way through the events of the Burning Crusade and the invasion of Northrend, only awakening in the aftermath of the Lich King's defeat. This did not stop him from trying to safeguard Azeroth. He appears via the Emerald Dream twice, once in Moonglade, and another time in the Temple of Atal'Hakkar during the Green Shard fork of The Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest chain. He starts the quest . He is involved in . Conversation with Remulos Defeating any of the Dragons of Nightmare yields a Nightmare Engulfed Object. When taken to Remulos a vision of Malfurion, still trapped in the Emerald Dream, appears and has a discussion with Keeper Remulos concerning the disturbing rise of the Four Dragons and the Emerald Nightmare: : : : : : : : : : : Conversation in the Temple of Atal'Hakkar In the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, during the The Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest chain, Malfurion appears again and confirms the existence of an Old God corrupting the Emerald Dream. Here is the transcript: : : : : : : In Cataclysm , in Mount Hyjal.]] in Mount Hyjal.]] World of Warcraft: Cataclysm takes place after the events of Stormrage; hence, Malfurion will make his formal in-game debut. He will be leading the army of Cenarius in defense of Mount Hyjal against the forces of the returned Firelord, Ragnaros. He is also, still tagged as neutral, located in Darnassus standing next to Tyrande Whisperwind. Malfurion also appears in Darkshore, to the northwest of Ameth'Aran, battling Queen Azshara. He has taken on traits of each animal a druid can transform into. This includes Hawk, Bear, Stag, and Cat. There are also glowing blue bolts along his arms, shoulders, chest and stomach. His beard has also grown much longer than before. ;Quests in Mount Hyjal ;Tranquil Grove quests * * * * * ;Nordune Ridge quests * * ;Sanctuary of Malorne quests * * ;Quests in the Molten Front ;Malfurion's Breach quests * * * In Warlords of Draenor During the War against the Iron Horde, Archimonde held a fragment of power from Rift of Aln, which was supposed to be sealed. That disturbed Malfurion greatly. In Legion Malfurion wanted to open a portal to Emerald Dream from Dreamgrove in Val'sharah. Tears of Elune (one of Pillars of Creation) that was needed to close the Tomb of Sargeras. Later, Malfurion found out that Cenarius fell into the Emerald Nightmare. Ysera believed that Tears of Elune could save Cenarius. Unfortunately, Xavius corrupted Ysera, captured Malfurion and stole Tears of Elune. Most of Malfurion's efforts in the Broken Isles focus on Val'sharah and dealing with the aftermath of Xavius' corruption of the Emerald Dream and its after effects. Malfurion is present during Varian Wrynn's funeral. In Elegy When news reaches the Alliance that the Horde are sending their troops to Silithus to secure the azerite deposits, both Malfurion and Tyrande agree that their night elven fleet is the best response to the threat. Sending them out, they do not understand until the fleet is halfway there that the Horde have fooled them all, for their target is really Ashenvale and then Teldrassil. Malfurion makes the choice to leave the safety of Stormwind City where he and Tyrande have been, planning strategy with the other Alliance leaders. They know Teldrassil is the Horde's objective, and yet all know that the Alliance will not reach the World Tree in time unless someone slows the Horde. Malfurion volunteers himself for the task, knowing Sylvanas Windrunner will want to hunt him down. Tyrande stays behind should he fail, ready to assist in the evacuation of their people via portal. He arrives in Ashenvale with the Horde attack fully under way. All the night elven outposts have fallen, and the remainder of the kaldorei are doing their best to slow the Horde's advance. He lends his aid on several occasions, coordinating when and where his people should strike and when they should give ground. He fights Sylvanas as they push through, then fights Varok Saurfang within Astranaar, almost killing him, save for the intervention of the Warchief. On the border between Ashenvale and Darkshore he summons a wall of wisps to hold the Horde back. For a time, he is successful, but Varok and Nathanos Blightcaller lead a regiment of soldiers up through Felwood so they can descend into Darkshore to continue the attack. The wall of wisps fall as Sylvanas uses her own undeath to her advantage, creating a gap large enough for her troops to push through. Malfurion faces her one final time in a desperate bid to buy more time for his evacuating people. In the midst of the fight, Varok attacks from behind with his axe, mortally wounding him. Sylvanas leaves the archdruid with Varok to attend to matters at Lor'danel, instructing Saurfang to take his head. Saurfang hesitates, for he struck without honor, and it is then that Tyrande rides in. She incapacitates the orc, healing Malfurion of his most grievous wounds before hearthstoneing away. In Battle for Azeroth Malfurion is the ever-present figure driving players forward for the bulk of the War of the Thorns storyline until he is felled by Sylvanas and Saurfang. Objective of * (to talk to) Quests * * * * * * Personality Malfurion is the wise and stalwart leader of the night elf druids. He has a fatherly air about him, and takes great pleasure in guiding people to discover insights about themselves and the environment around them. He prefers not to solve problems directly for individuals, or to give completely thorough answers, but rather provide useful hints and advice so that others may achieve discovery on their own. He is grateful to the orc and human armies for their assistance against the Burning Legion and welcomes visitors of those races with open arms. He also holds great respect for tauren and dwarves. However, Malfurion considers high elves and goblins extremely distasteful, and will expel them from Ashenvale whenever he encounters them. Horde and Alliance politics hold little interest for Malfurion as, in his mind, the needs of his people and their environment transcend what he considers to be petty rivalries between the other races. Visitors who display a proper respect for the natural environment and its inhabitants will be greeted warmly by Malfurion and his druids. They welcome outsiders for short periods of time with offers of shelter and sustenance. However, Ashenvale is the sacred home of the night elves, and Malfurion does not appreciate or tolerate prolonged visits by members of the other races. Emissaries and adventurers are occasionally welcome, but settlers and those who attempt to wrest profit from the land are expelled immediately.Shadows & Light, pg. 52-53 "Stalwart," "wise", and "righteous" are the words that best describe Shan'do Stormrage. He is set in his path of safeguarding his beloved forests and the sanctity of life on Azeroth. Malfurion's burden is a hard one to shoulder; he must safeguard both the forests of Kalimdor and the Emerald Dream, a nearly impossible task. Malfurion must sometimes be reminded that others may help him shoulder the burden — Cenarius was his teacher and the other druids and ancients are more than willing to aid their Shan'do. The one thing Malfurion loves above nature and life is Tyrande, his beloved — to live without her is not to live at all. In combat Malfurion calls on nature to aid him in battle. He relies on summoned creatures, treants, dryads, night elf warriors and other allies. He supports them with spells and acts as their general. If Malfurion is encountered alone, he usually uses his spells and abilities to escape into the forests and return later with help.Shadows & Light, 53 Appearance Malfurion generally looks like a normal male night elf, with the exception of a pair of antlers growing from his head. Unlike most other night elves with antlers (a sign of great druidic potential), he grew them later in life while other elves such as Broll Bearmantle had them at birth. There is some inconsistency as to the color of Malfurion's hair. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne it is shown to be blue. However, the The Well of Eternity cover shows it green. Furthermore the action figure, other colored images, the Warcraft III cinematic and his World of Warcraft model show it to be green. It seems most likely for it to be green as the most World of Warcraft and the RPG images were the last sources given. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Malfurion looks like a Druid of the Talon, except that Furion's cape is black and yellow, bigger, and he has blue hair and has antlers. His appearance in The Frozen Throne links his appearance closer to the Druids of the Talon. His whole body can be clearly seen when he was communing with the forest spirits. (Malfurion's Vision) Quotes War of the Ancients Trilogy *"You'll find us a sour treat." (Malfurion's answer to Sargeras' threat that he will devour all of Azeroth.) *"You want power? Feel the power of the world you would betray, captain!" *"For you, there is only the Well and the supposed might of a demon that claims godhood. For me--there's the power of the world itself as my ally." *"You have betrayed too many, you have hurt too many, lord advisor. I won't let you hurt anyone, anymore. From you there will only come life from now on, not death." Warcraft III & The Frozen Throne *"The horn has sounded, and I have come as promised. I smell the stench of decay and corruption in our land. That angers me greatly." (Malfurion's first words upon being awakened by Tyrande.) *"I felt our land being corrupted, just as if it were my own body. You were right to awaken me." *"It has been a thousand years since I last looked upon you, Tyrande. I thought of you every moment I roamed through the Emerald Dream." *"Whatever comes, my love, remember--our bond is eternal." *"To arms, my brethren! To arms, brave orcs and humans! Twilight falls, and the enemy awaits!" *"Come forth, you defenders of old! Crush these invaders as you did in ages past!" *"Let the storm crows fly once again upon the winds of war!" *"Pathetic ''wretches'' ! It pains me that you once called yourselves night elves!" *"Tyrande, my heart... I should have been there." *"If pride gives us pause, my love, then perhaps we have lived long enough already." (Malfurion speaking on the loss of the night elves' immortality if Nordrassil were to be destroyed.) *"Andethoras-Ethil... brother." World of Warcraft quotes *"Be steadfast, champion. I know why it is that you are here, and I know what it is that you seek. Eranikus will not give up the shard freely. He has been twisted... twisted by the same force that you seek to destroy." -- ( ) Media Images File:Malfurionarchive.jpg File:Malfurion2.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage, Shadows & Light. File:Spirit of Stormrage.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage, Trading Card Game. File:Malfurion actionfigure.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage: Warcraft III Action Figure File:Night-elf-wallpaper-official 1 .jpg|Malfurion and Tyrande File:Malfurion (Heroes of the storm).jpg|Malfurion in (Heroes of the Storm) File:WoWScrnShot_122613_164344.jpg|Malfurion and Tyrande in the Temple of the Moon File:Malfurion Stormrage 0.8.1.png|Malfurion in all ages and apperences. Fan art by Assey Westfall File:Malfurion_stormrage.jpg Videos Notes *The Alliance Tier 9 Druid set is named after him, as is the druid Tier 2 set. *Malfurion is occasionally called "Furion" or "Mal" by close friends or relatives; the shortened versions of Malfurion. *Apparently, Malfurion still has no idea why Tyrande chose him over Illidan. Before they became a couple, he had even thought that she had already chosen Illidan. Now that they are married, perhaps Tyrande will tell him sometime(?). *Mal is a fond childhood nickname Tyrande uses as Malfurion leaves with Korialstrasz (as Krasus) to go find Alexstrasza.(some find this as a large indication that she had already chosen Malfurion over Illidan at that time even if Malfurion doesn't know) Trivia *Furion is voiced by Ed Trotta in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, and World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. *His antlers (as with those on Broll Bearmantle,Cenarius and other night elves or humanoids with antlers) are most likely inspired by those seen in depiction of the Celtic god of nature and animals . Patch changes * * * * * * References See also * Illidan Stormrage * Stormrage External links ;Official Lore da:Malfurion Stormrage de:Malfurion Sturmgrimm es:Malfurion Stormrage fr:Malfurion Hurlorage it:Malfurion Grantempesta pl:Malfurion Stormrage Category:Action figures Category:Curse of the Worgen characters Category:Druids Category:Game characters Category:Heroes of the Storm characters Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Major characters Category:Moonglade NPCs Category:Night elf quest givers Category:Night elves Category:Scouts Category:Shadows & Light Category:Unique models Category:Unique voices Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:War Crimes characters Category:World of Warcraft: Illidan characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:World of Warcraft: Wolfheart characters